


Bondi Bonding

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Luke Dunphy is heading to Australia with his family members, and is excited to check out the legendary Bondi Beach with his 'uncle' and best friend Manny, in home of seeing a little bare skin.
Relationships: Manny Delgado/Luke Dunphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Bondi Bonding

"Thank you, Trip Advisor!"

Luke and Manny grinned at each other as they looked out at Bondi Beach, thrilled that the topless beach existed. After years of having to look up naked girls on the internet or try and get peaks of the girls they know, the teenage pair were thrilled at the fact they would be getting to see some tits in full glory. It hadn't taken much time for them to get away from their families, with Luke claiming that they were going to explore the beach a little and see the 'sights'.

"Come on… seriously what is this?" Manny complained as they walked up the length of the beach "There's not one topless woman here!"

"DUDE! Calm down!" Luke exclaimed, with the boy still believing that they would find some "You're going to spook the boobs!"

"Wait… I think I see something! Quick! Look, 2 o'clock!" Manny exclaimed with a grin before rolling his eyes when he saw the other teenager using his arm like a clock.

"Ooh…" Luke replied with a grin, as he stared at the topless backs of a couple of girls in the water. After grinning at his step-uncle, Luke decided to go for it and bolted into the water towards the topless girls.

"Luke!" Manny called out, with the teen a little nervous about the water "How deep is it?"

"DUDE! Be cool! We don't want to look like idiots!" Luke screamed back, with the teen sighing in annoyance.

"Luke…!" Manny started to cry out before stopping and watching as a wave came and knocked his step-uncle into the water. Manny started to freak out a little before finally relaxing when Luke resurfaced, however, it returned when he saw Luke panicking.

"Manny, I'VE LOST MY BATHING SUIT! Manny! HELP ME!" Luke cried out, as he used his hands to cover himself.

"But… I don't have my nose plug!" Manny protested nervously.

"Little Boy?" a concerned woman interrupted before Luke could respond, with the boy turning to face the woman. Luke gulped and his eyes widened as he noticed that the girl was completely topless, which was beginning to have an effect on what he was trying to hide "Are you okay?"

"U-uh…" Luke stuttered out as he stared at the woman's breasts before turning to Manny. "MANNY! Say something!"

"Uh… MISS! He lost his bathing suit!" Manny screamed out, in an attempt to help.

"Oh… Honey, I can help you find it, it will be okay…" The woman responded as she put her goggles back on, which only caused the teenager to get nervous at the chance she could see his now erect cock.

"U-um it is fine, you don't…" Luke replied awkwardly, with his voice breaking enough to cause the woman to smile at him.

"Don't worry honey, the water is really clear…" The woman teased with a playful grin before diving into the water.

"Oh god…" Luke moaned, as the woman dived right in front of him with her body only inches away from his erect cock. The teen arched his back a little in order to stop her from touching it as he watched the woman swimming around his completely naked body.

"Here you go, honey!" The woman said with a grin once she had found Luke's trunks. Though, she had to roll her eyes when she saw that the teen was once again staring at her tits.

"Thank you…" Luke replied with a blush, as he awkwardly put his trunks back on before swimming towards the beach and Manny.

"Luke! Your shorts are on backwards!" Manny called out as his step-uncle neared him.

"I don't care! Just help me get to the toilets…" Luke glared as Manny looked down. Manny's eyes widened from the shock when he noticed the tent in Luke's trunks and realised what Luke was attempting to hide.

"Um… there's one!" Manny said quickly as he spotted a toilet block, with the teen's quickly rushing over to the single co-ed toilet.

"Watch the door for me!" Luke ordered as they entered, with Manny shutting the door behind them to give Luke some privacy.

Luke didn't waste any time in rushing over to the toilet, with Manny trying his hardest not to watch as Luke quickly lowered his swim trunks in order to both turn around and give his erection some fresh air. Manny blushed a little when he felt his cock twitch at the sight of Luke's cock, with it only continuing when Luke wrapped his hand around his five and a half inch cock and released a low moan. As he mentally freaked out a little, Manny found himself listening to the sounds of Luke jacking off on the other side of the small toilet block. With Luke's moans continuing, Manny found himself lowering his hand into his own trunks and giving his hardening cock a squeeze.

"Oh god…" Manny moaned, causing Luke to stop and look over at his step-uncle.

"WHOA!" Luke said from the shock as his eyes widened at the sight of Manny playing with his cock. Manny looked up a little and the boy's stood there with their hands around their cocks, their eyes locked. As Luke calmed down a little from the shock, a smirk crossed his face as an idea came to mind "Hey Manny…"

"Yeah?" Manny asked nervously.

"Do you want to… you know?" Luke said as he motioned at both the toilet and Manny's crotch.

"Yeah… I guess…" Manny blushed as he moved over to Luke.

The pair nervously stood next to each other, with Manny blushing a little at the fact he was a lot closer to his step nephew's cock which looked a lot better up close than his previous view. Luke raised an eyebrow causing Manny to blush and pull his cock out with Luke noticing that while Manny was a little smaller than he was, the cock was thicker. With their eyes on each other's cock, the pair slowly began to stroke themselves as their moans filled the bathroom. Manny blushed a little when he saw that Luke's hand movements had quickened up and tried to match it, despite being close. He didn't realise that Luke was just as close, with the teen already turned on from the woman's tits and the thrill of doing this with Manny,

"Oh god Luke…" Manny moaned as he continued to stroke himself with the quickened pace "I'm going to cum soon…"

"Same…" Luke moaned in response, with the teen only having to give his cock a few more strokes before he shot his load into the toilet bowl.

"Fuck…" Manny moaned from the sight as he reached his own edge and shot his load into the toilet bowl. Once they had finished shooting into the bowl, the boys found themselves watching as it ran down the bowl and mixed together. As he breathed heavily from his orgasm, Manny started "That was…"

"Yeah, it was…" Luke agreed as he reached over and grabbed some toilet paper, with the boy handing some over to Manny so that they could clean their cocks. Once they were cleaned up, the pair flushed what they had just down the toilet before pulling up their swim trunks in order to cover themselves up "So, I guess we should head back…"

"Yeah, we should…" Manny replied, as the pair awkwardly smiled at each other.

After making sure no one was around, the pair left the toilet block and headed for their families. Once they got there, the pair found themselves getting questioned by their parents, who were wondering what they had been doing. Luke managed to get them out of trouble, by lying and saying that they were exploring through Luke did give Manny a small smirk. The families stayed there for a little longer before they headed off and after going to the restaurant for dinner, they headed back to the hotel where the boys were sharing a room.

"Manny?" Luke started once they had shut the door to their hotel room with Manny blushing a little when Luke put the 'Don't Disturb' sign on it "You know what we did in the toilet?"

"Yeah?"

"It was kind of awesome…" Luke admitted before stuttering as he added "You know… to do that kind of thing with you…"

"Yeah… I guess it was…" Manny found himself agreeing.

"Would you want to do it again?" Luke asked, with the boy feeling his cock twitch at the thought of doing it again.

"U-Uh… I guess we could… should we y-you know, get n-naked?" Manny managed to get out between stutters, at the thought of Luke seeing him completely naked.

"I guess…" Luke replied with a shrug, not thinking it was a big deal "Should we begin with our shirts…"

"Yeah…" Manny replied, with the pair nervously fingering the bottom of their shirt.

The pair slowly pulled their shirts off with Manny slightly embarrassed about revealing his chubby chest to the thinner and more defined Luke. Luke and Manny stood shirtless before looking each other in the eyes as they nervously undo their pants and remove them. Luke grinned at Manny when he saw that both boys were tenting, with Manny blushing and fingering his boxer briefs. The pairs pulled their underwear down together to reveal their cocks to each other once again.

"I guess… we should…" Manny said nervously as he motioned at the double bed.

"Yeah…" Luke said awkwardly as he moved over to the bed and laid down, with Luke grabbing the television remote as they did.

"What are you doing Luke?" Manny asked curiously, thinking that they were going to be jacking off not watching television.

"Look at this dude…" Luke replied with a grin, as he flicked through the channel until he found the hotel premium porn channel that his parents had warned them about.

"Holy…" Manny started from the shock, as they almost stared at the screen with their jaws dropped and eyes widened. Both boy's felt their cocks twitch as the woman dropped to her knees and started sucking on the man's cock. As they continued to watch the guy getting a blowjob, they grabbed onto their cocks and began to slowly stroke themselves.

"Manny, did you want to try uh you know, wanking each other?" Luke asked curiously.

"Okay…" Manny agreed nervously.

Luke grinned and didn't waste any time in reaching over and grabbing Manny's cock, causing his step-uncle to moan loudly from the feeling of Luke beginning to stroke his cock. Manny enjoyed the feeling for a while before blushing when he realised that he was meant to be returning the favour, with the chubbier boy grabbing Luke's longer cock and matching Luke's stroking pace. The pair kept their focus on the television for a while, as they continued to stroke each other but Luke knew he wanted to try what the woman was doing.

"Manny, did you want to try something else?" Luke asked curiously between moans.

"Like what?" Manny asked curiously, as the pair stopped stroking each other's cock much to Luke's relief since he was close to reaching his orgasm.

"Well, what if we sucked on each other's cock… like what the woman was doing" Luke suggested causing Manny's eyes to widen.

"I guess…" Manny said awkwardly before continuing "you are sucking me, though…"

"Okay, but you have to suck me after!" Luke said with a grin, as the boy felt his cock twitch at the thought of Manny sucking him.

"I guess…" Manny replied awkwardly, with the teen deciding that anything was worth experiencing a blowjob for the first time.

"It's a deal then!" Luke said with a grin as he moved between Manny's legs, before leaning down and taking a quick taster lick of the mushroom head of Manny's cock. Luke found himself shocked from the feeling "Dude… it tastes just like licking your arm!"

"Really?" Manny asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Luke exclaimed before leaning down and taking Manny's cock fully into his mouth, with Luke attempting to copy what the woman was doing by running his tongue over Manny's piss slit.

"Oh god…" Manny moaned from the feeling.

Luke grinned again at the sound of Manny's moans and continued to suck on and tease the mushroom head of his step uncle's cock, with the teen shocked when he tasted a little of Manny's pre-cum. Manny's moans continued to fill the hotel room as his step-nephew sucked on his thick five-inch cock, but whined a little when Luke pulled off of his cock. The whine disappeared however when Luke licked down the length of his cock and took the boy's slightly sweaty balls into his mouth which forced another moan out of Manny's mouth. Luke started to use his tongue and teeth to tease his step uncle's balls, enjoying the feeling of them.

"Mm, Luke…" Manny moaned from the feeling Luke was sucking on his balls. Luke continued what he was doing for a few moments before licking back up the length of Manny's cock and returning to sucking on it. As his best friend bobbed on his cock, Manny moved his hands down to run them through Luke's curly hair before pulling on it a little too hard when the pleasure got too much.

"Dude!" Luke yelped as he pulled off Manny's cock "Not so hard dude!"

"Sorry…" Manny blushed from the embarrassment. Luke gave him a look before returning to bobbing on Manny's cock, with the chubbier boy's moans filling the hotel room, due to the returned pleasure. As he continued, Luke reached down and grabbed his cock with the boy stroking it in sync of his bobs on Manny's cock. With his moans only getting louder, Manny knew that it wouldn't be too long before he shot his load and decided to warn Luke "L-Luke… I'm going to cum…"

As the pleasure of getting his first blow job got too much, the chubbier boy found himself pushing upwards in order to force more of his cock into Luke's mouth. Luke quickly worked out that Manny was getting closer to shooting his load and allowed Manny to start face fucking him. In order to double the pleasure, Luke continued to suck on Manny's cock harder until Manny pushed into Luke's mouth as far as he could and started shooting his load. Despite the shock, Luke found himself quickly swallowing his best friend's cum in order to stop himself from choking. Once Manny had finished, Luke pulled off and grinned at Manny, who blushed when he saw a little of his cum leaking from Luke's mouth.

"So how was it?" Luke asked curiously as he wiped his mouth to get rid of the leaked cum.

"It was AWESOME!" Manny exclaimed with a grin on his face before blushing when he saw Luke's still erect cock "So, I guess that it's time for me to…"

"Suck me off? Oh yeah!" Luke said with a grin.

"Yeah, that…" Manny replied awkwardly before being saved from his awkwardness by the girl moaning on the screen. Both boy's looked over and their jaw's dropped as they watched the guy fucking the girl's ass. As he continued to watch the girl being fucked, Luke found himself curious about what it would be like to do that with Manny.

With his curiosity flowing, Luke turned towards his step-uncle and asked: "Hey, Manny?"

"Yeah?" Manny responded despite a slightly gulp, as he thought about what Luke could be about to say.

"How about we try…" Luke started, causing his cousin's eyes to bulge at the suggestion.

"Dude! What the heck! No way! We can't do that!" Manny spluttered out.

"Come on! Why not, the girl looks like she is loving it!" Luke said with a grin as he tried to convince the chubbier boy.

"B-but we are family!" Manny protested, his mind racing from the thought of Luke taking his virginity.

"Don't be a chicken, Manny! Let's try it!"

"Fine! But you have to let me do it to you tomorrow!" Manny exclaimed, with the boy having a feeling that he wouldn't have the energy to fuck Luke after getting fucked.

"Deal!" Luke said quickly, with his mind deciding to worry about Manny's cock being in him tomorrow. Manny blushed a little and looked at the screen for suggestions on the position, before moving onto all fours and presenting his ass to best friend and step-nephew. Luke grinned and quickly moved behind Manny and used his hand to part Manny's ass cheeks and revealing the chubbier boy's hole.

"Wait! Shouldn't you rim me first?" Manny said quickly as he remembered the conversation they overheard Cameron and Mitchell having.

"Right…" Luke blushed, remembering the same conversation and what they had read on google. Despite the weirdness of licking someone's ass hole, Luke found himself controlled by the desire to fuck someone and quickly got to work rimming his step uncle's ass.

"Oh god Luke!"

As he continued to lap at Manny's hole, Luke found himself grinning from the sound of the chubbier boy moaning his name. Luke continued until he believed that it was ready for his cock to slide into it, with Luke pulling back from Manny and getting into position. Manny gulped a little as he waited from the feeling of Luke's cock easing into his hole. Luke noticed Manny stiffening up a little as he reached down and grabbed his cock; after giving it a few strokes, Luke lined up his cock with Manny's hole and teased it a little with the mushroom head of his cock.

"Luke…" Manny moaned from the slight teasing.

"I'm pushing in now dude…" Luke warned with Manny gripping onto the bed in order to stabilize himself as Luke beginning to push into him "Oh fuck Manny, your ass is so tight…"

Manny's cries were the only response to his step nephew's comment, with the teen shocked at how painful it was to have someone's cock sliding into him. Luke continued to slide until he was completely inside of Manny's ass, before pausing in order to both give Manny the chance to get used to it and to check out the television screen where the man was anally fucking the woman. Manny's cries slowly turned into moans as Luke began to move inside of Manny's ass with the teen slowly thrusting unlike the man on the screen. As he got used to fucking, Luke began to slowly speed up his thrusts despite the fact he occasionally slipped out of Manny's ass as he worked out how far he could actually pull backwards. In order to thrust into his step-uncle a little harder, Luke grabbed onto Manny's hips which helped stabilize himself and fuck Manny harder.

"Oh god… I'm going to cum…" Luke moaned out as he continued to thrust into Manny's ass rapidly.

With Luke's fast pace continuing, Manny found himself having to grip onto the bed and almost bury his head into the pillows to stop the entire hotel from knowing what was happening. As Luke got even closer to shooting his load, Manny found himself not knowing if he wanted Luke to cum into him but as he felt it shooting into him, the teen found himself wanting it. Once he had finished shooting his load into Manny's ass, Luke eased himself out of his step-uncle and dropped onto the bed next to him, panting heavily.

"Damn Manny…" Luke said between pants, with his heavy breathing beginning to calm down a little.

"Yeah…" Manny agreed between his own pants, with the boy still processing the fact that he had been fucked and cummed in by his step-nephew and best friend.

As the pair continued to lay there, their thoughts were on very different things with Luke hoping to see more breasts tomorrow and Manny on the fact he was going to fuck Luke tomorrow. They continued to lay there for a while before they finally drifted off to sleep, with the boy's not realising until they woke up that they had actually shared the bed. The following morning, Luke woke up before his step-uncle and squirmed a little when he felt Manny's arm around him, holding him still. While he wasn't sure about what happened the previous night, Luke found himself enjoying having Manny's arm around him and laid there for a few moments, simply enjoying the feeling. After a while, he needed to go to the toilet so he wiggled out of the cuddle and headed to the small bathroom that was linked to the bedroom. When he had finished using the toilet, the teen headed back into their shared bedroom to find that the sheet had moved in order to reveal his step uncle's naked body with Luke clearly seeing his best friend's morning wood.

"Maybe I should wake him up…" Luke muttered to himself, grinning as he stared at the chubbier boy's naked body.

The boy moved back over to Manny's bed and sat down on the bed, with Manny not even reacting to the extra weight on the bed. While he wanted to wake up his best friend, Luke decided to just be gentle at the beginning and reached out to lightly wrap his hand around Manny's cock. The chubbier boy squirmed a little from the reaction but didn't wake up as Luke's hand started to move up and down the length of the other boy's cock. As he continued to wank his best friend, the teen found himself thinking over what had happened last night and the fact he had both fucked a dude and had agreed to get fucked. The boy found his own cock hardening and twitching a little at the thought of Manny's tight ass, with the feeling pulling him out of his thoughts and returning his attention to Manny's morning wood. He continued for a while before he decided to try something else in order to wake up his step-uncle. He had decided to make his step uncle's wake-up call even better, with the teen leaning down and running his tongue across the tip of Manny's cock.

"Mm…" Manny moaned in his sleep, with the chubbier boy squirming a little from the feeling.

Luke paused for a few moments in order to see if his step-uncle and best friend was going to wake up just from the feeling of a tongue against his piss split. When he was sure that Manny wasn't going to wake up, Luke leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of Manny's cock and started to lightly suck on while also using his tongue to tease it further. He knew that his step-uncle probably wouldn't last much longer before he woke up, so began to bob up and down on the length of the chubbier boy's cock. He wasn't taking it as slow as he had last night since he was a little more used to sucking on Manny's cock now and wasn't weirded out by the taste of it.

"Oh god…" Manny moaned out, with the chubbier boy squirming a little as he was pulled out of his sleep by the feeling of Luke sucking on his cock. As he drifted into consciousness and realised that the pleasure wasn't just a part of his dream, Manny looked down and moaned loudly when he saw Luke's short yet curly hair "Mm… oh god, Luke… that's it…"

Luke grinned now that his best friend was awake but didn't pull off of Manny's cock, instead started taking more of it into his mouth and getting into the rhythm of bobbing up and down. Manny's moans turned slightly into grunts and whines, however when Luke pulled off of his cock in order to lick down the length of his step uncle's cock, with Luke taking the chubbier boy's balls into his mouth and beginning to suck on them. He smirked a little when he heard the noises escaping Manny's mouth, and started to use his tongue and teeth in order to tease the other boy's balls with Luke experimenting a little and trying new things. Luke sucked on them for a little while before pulling off of Manny's balls and licking back up the length of the shaft in order to return to bobbing up and down on the other boy's cock.

"Mm… oh fuck, that's it, Luke… suck my cock…" Manny moaned out, as he moved his hand downwards in order to run his hand through his step nephew's curly hair. Luke smirked a little bit when he felt his best friend trying to push more of his morning wood into Luke's mouth. He decided to allow the chubbier boy to take control since he was guessing that his step-uncle was getting closer to shooting his load "Oh god, dude… I can't hold back anymore…"

Luke grinned a little and started sucking on his best friend's cock as hard as he could while keeping his mouth tightly wrapped around Manny's cock since he wanted to taste as much cum as he could get. Manny moaned loudly and started face fucking the curly haired boy's mouth a little harder until it got too much and he pushed his cock deep into Luke's mouth and started shooting his load. As Manny's cum shot into his mouth, Luke attempted to swallow every drop but a little leaked out of his mouth. Once Manny had finished shooting his load into Luke's mouth, Luke pulled off of his step uncle's cock and grinned at his best friend.

"So how did you enjoy your wake-up call?" Luke asked with a grin on his face, once he had finished swallowing the chubbier boy's cum.

"I-it was awesome!" Manny exclaimed, with his pants filling their hotel room as he watched Luke wiping his mouth a little in order to get the rest of his step uncle's cum which had leaked out a little.

"Good…" Luke responded with a grin.

The curly haired boy stood there for a moment, before motioning down at his own morning wood with Manny blushing when he realised what the other boy was getting at. Manny blushed a little as the boy's moved around so that Luke was lying down on the bed and Manny was in between Luke's legs. Luke moaned a little when his step-uncle reached out and wrapped his hand around Luke's cock, with the boy moaning a little when he felt Manny give his cock a squeeze. Manny was about to lean down and take Luke's cock into his mouth when they were interrupted by a knock on the hotel suite door.

"Guy's it's time to wake up!" Phil screamed through the door, with Luke sighing at the fact his father was basically being a cock block and stopping him from getting a blowjob in return.

"We're up dad!" Luke shouted back, knowing that if he didn't respond that his dad would go and get his mother and that would just be worse. Though he admitted it would get him out of the mood for a blowjob straight away.

"Good, we are going to be meeting down in the lobby for breakfast in fifteen minutes… don't be late…" Phil replied, before walking away with Luke sighing in frustration due to knowing that he wouldn't have time to get a blow job and for them to get ready.

"You might as well go and get dressed…" Luke said with a sigh, knowing that Manny took a little while to get ready in the morning with the chubbier boy occasionally taking longer than even Luke's sisters.

"… But what about this?" Manny asked curiously as he gave his step-nephews cock a few strokes and a firm squeeze.

"I'll go finish in the bathroom for now… but you are definitely repaying the wake-up tomorrow morning…" Luke teased with a smirk, causing Manny to blush at the fact he was going to both fuck Luke tonight and blow him tomorrow morning.

"I still have to return the favour from last night…" Manny responded with a blush, with the chubbier boy wanting to remind Luke that he had promised that Manny could fuck him tonight since Luke had fucked him last night.

"I know…" Luke replied.

Ever since he had agreed, the curly haired boy had not been able to pull his thoughts away from the fact that in less than twenty-four hours, he would be getting fucked by his step-uncle and best friend. While he had thought about fooling around with dudes before including getting with his sister's ex-boyfriend Dylan, who was far too good looking for a dude to be with Hayley. The pair shared a nervous grin before Luke headed into the bathroom and over to the toilet with the teen reaching down and grabbing onto his cock. Manny blushed in the hotel room when he heard Luke's moans of pleasure and furious stroking of his cock, with the chubbier boy a little disappointed that he wasn't going to get to taste the curly haired boy's cum.

"Oh god…" Luke moaned, as he continued to rapidly stroke his cock while angling it down at the toilet so that when he shot his load in so that it would be quicker to clean up.

It didn't take too long before Luke was releasing another loud moan and firing his cum into the toilet bowl. Once he had finished shooting his load, Luke flushed his cum down the toilet before wiping his cock a little then pulling up his boxer briefs. The teen headed back into the bedroom where he quickly got dressed, with Manny rolling his eyes a little when he saw Luke spraying himself with a load of deodorant. The pair headed downstairs and met up with the rest of the family, and headed out to explore the sights. Both of their thoughts despite the beautiful sights of Australia were on each other, and what had happened and more importantly, what was still to come.


End file.
